No Regrets, Just Love
by FashionLuver98
Summary: This is going to AU the whole thing because this takes place after the Yubin episode. Will Taruto and Pudding ever be together? Will Ichigo ever break up with the treehugger and be with Kisshu? And will Taruto and Pudding face the challenges of a forbidden Romeo and Juliet love story? Sorry I'm not good at writing over a thousand words in a chapter. Rated T for Chapter 7.
1. Prologue

**Mew: Ok im finally back with a TMM story. I decided to finally upload the rewrite of 'No regrets,Just love' so i hope you enjoy it. Also i need ideas for some Kishigo and Puddito oneshots. One more thing the format i wrote it was because this is just easier for me to type dont judge me for it.**

 **disclaimer: I do not own TMM. So dont sue me im a only a child with Autsim(No JK here i was born with it) whos old enough to be on this website though!**

 **Set 1 day after the Yubin Episode.**

 **In the Aliens dimension:**

 **Taruto: This cant be! Shes my mate and no one will take her from me! Even if she doesn't know it.**

 **Kisshu: Oh tart, tart, tart, you underestimate human men.**

 **Taruto: And you would know?**

 **Kisshu: Of course i know, Kitty's treehugger is a big obstacle in my relationship with my mate,my kitty.**

 **Pai: Join the club boys.**

 **Kisshu and Taruto: You?!**

 **Pai: My mate may not have a human man but shes crushing on Blondie, but i still wont let my feelings come in the way of the mission and you two shouldn't either.**

 **Kisshu: Gee thanks for the support Pai. You know I'm the only one out of us who has made our mates a wife. Just kiss them and you'll have your mates/wives.**

 **Pai and Taruto rolled their eyes at their brother. They were totally wishing they were somewhere else right now. They don't like it when Kisshu starts ranting about how the treehugger stole his kitty from him. So the two brothers teleported off leaving a still ranting Kisshu.**

 **One hour later:**

 **Kisshu... Now you see what i mean! Guys? Anyone here?**

 **Anyway...**

 **With Pudding:**

 **Pudding: Chincha sit down now! Hechia no you cant have that!**

 **Poor Pudding being only nine and with her mother dead and her father always busy she raises her siblings.**

 **Honcha: Onee-chan we dont like Yubin-san!**

 **Pudding: Pudding knows and Pudding doesn't either.**

 **Honcha: Onee-chan are you interested in someone?**

 **Pudding: Why in the world would you ask that?**

 **Chincha: Hechia says you are always with a boy with weird ears.**

 **Pudding: Well, Pudding is in love at such a young age but Pudding feels like he's the one.**

 **Choncha: Cool, we're getting a brother!**

 **All 5 siblings cheered, and Pudding was trying to calm them down.**

 **Pudding: Its not like that at all!**

 **All 5 siblings stopped cheering. Pudding hated it when they took things the wrong way and just wished for once they didn't.**

 **Pudding: Pudding doesn't even know if Taru-Taru loves Pudding back.**

 **That night after Pudding put her siblings to bed, she went to her room and sat at the window sill as it rained and she wished to see Taru-Taru again soon. After that she went to bed.**

 **The next day in the Aliens dimension:**

 **Kisshu: So whats the plan?**

 **Taruto: What plan? An attack?**

 **Kisshu: No, the plan of you making Monkey girl your wife since she is your mate.**

 **Taruto: I don't know but I will make her mine I promise you that.**

 **Mew: This was only the Prologe of the story thats why its short. See you in the next chapter**


	2. Rendezvous

Mew: Hi everyone heres chapter 2 like i promised! I hope you enjoy it and remember I need ideas for one-shots and multi-chapters. Oh and remember the style of typing this was is just easier for me so don't hate me.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM. If i did Ichigo wouldn't have picked the treehugger and 90% of fans which are Kishigo fans would have had a 48 hour party.

Chapter 2 : Rendezvous.

Ryou: The Aliens are attacking the Sakura tree in the park,Tokyo Mew Mew go!

The mews all ran to the park and of course there they were exactly like Ryou said. Today it was Kisshu and Taruto but what the Mews did not know was that this attack was Kisshu's plan to get Taruto and Pudding alone while he fought the other mews.

While the Mews were fighting,Taruto teleported behind Pudding and whispered in her ear.

Taruto: After the fight stay here, we need to talk.

Pudding gasped just hearing his voice in her ear. But she nodded and he teleported off.

[After the fight]

Kisshu: Well,it looks like you mews beat us again. I'm so out of here.

Kisshu Teleported away and the mews ran back to the Cafe to tell Ryou the outcome of the battle. Except Pudding secretly to the mews snuck away to talk to Taruto.

Pudding: Taru-Taru wanted to talk to Pudding?

Taruto: Pudding, listen in the culture of my people no matter what the age we find our mate who is to be with them forever and well your my mate.

Pudding: Really?!

Taruto: Wait,you're not upset?!

Pudding: Why would Pudding be upset? Pudding loves Taru-Taru.

Taruto: But, what about that guy from the other day?

Pudding: Yubin means nothing to Pudding,Pudding won't marry him.

Taruto: So,you'll be mine then?

Pudding: Of course!

Taruto: I have to tell you though if i get hurt you'll feel my pain, if i die you'll die not long after, and we can talk to each-other from our minds.

Pudding: If Taru-Taru thinks thats going to change Puddings mind, it won't.

Taruto: Ok, to complete it we have to kiss.

Pudding and Taruto leaned in a kissed. They kissed for 2 minutes before they let go.

Taruto: I'll see you tonight my love.

Pudding: Tonight?

Taruto: We have to be together at least every night to be stable.

Pudding: Oh... Ok!

Taruto: Until then.

With that said he teleported away.

In the Aliens dimension:

Kisshu: How'd it go?

Taruto: It went according to plan she is now mine!

Kisshu: Congrats Tart!

Pai: Whats this I'm hearing about Tart completing his mating?

Taruto: Well...

Pai: Care to explain Kish?

Kisshu: WeplanedanattacktodaysoTartcouldgethismate!

Pai: Kish, battles are not for your own personal requirements!

Kisshu: I know but if I can't have my Kitty, then our little brother needs to at least have his monkey!

Pai: Fine, but don't let her get in the way!

Kisshu and Taruto: Deal!

Pai teleported out to go spy on Lettuce in his lab, i know creepy right?

Kisshu: and he says he isn't in love with fishy.

That evening:

Pudding: I have something to say.

All of her siblings stopped whining and screaming yo hear what she had to say.

Pudding: Pudding is married. Now you have a big brother.

All the siblings cheered, their wish came true!

Later:

After Puddings siblings were in bed Pudding went to her window sill and waited for her new husband.

Taruto: Hey Monkey.

Pudding: Taru-Taru!

Taruto: Did ya miss me?

Pudding: Absolutely.

Mew: Ok I'm technically leaving you with a cliffhanger so I'll see you in the next chapter thank you for reading and goodbye.


	3. The Secret Life of a Japanese Child

Mew: Hi everyone heres the next chappie and just to let you all know that next week and the week after that there will be no new chapter because of my Sisters wedding and i have to spend time with my family who i haven't seen since Christmas so I'm sorry but i hope this weeks chapters make up for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM if i did Ryou would be in Anime prison for illegal animalization and Masaya would have died in the final battle.

Chapter 3 The Secret Life of the Japanese Child.

At Cafe Mew Mew:

Minto: Pudding, stop standing there and get back to work. Normally its Ichigo but I never expected this from you.

Ichigo: Hey!

Lettuce: Pudding, are you feeling alright?

Pudding: Pudding is fine, why?

Ichigo: You've been acting strange since the fight 2 days ago.

Zakuro: Is something bothering you?

Pudding: Its nothing, stop worrying about it.

All except Pudding: Oh Fine.

At Pudding's house that evening:

Pudding: Siblings, Taru-Taru!

Taruto: Hey, how was work?

Pudding: Not normal.

Taruto: When is it ever?!

Pudding: Exactly!

Hechia: Onee-chan, dinner!

Pudding: Siblings sit down now!

All of Puddings siblings instantly sat down patiently at the table while Pudding and Taruto made dinner. After dinner Puddings siblings went to bed.

Taruto: Now what?

Pudding: Pudding says we should go to bed too.

Taruto: I agree, I'm tired, your siblings are crazy.

Pudding: Get used to it.

A few weeks later:

Ichigo: Ok, thats it i cant understand whats wrong with Pudding!

Minto: Ichigo...

Ichigo: What? I'm just stating a fact.

Zakuro: How about we send one of us to see where she goes, and who she sees?

Minto: Thats a brilliant idea! Lettuce can do it.

Lettuce: Why me?

Minto: Because Pudding trusts you more then us.

Lettuce: *sigh*

That evening:

Pudding: Bye!

All the mews looked at Lettuce, it was time. Lettuce was very scared. She didn't like spying on people, no matter what it was. Lettuce followed Pudding to her house and what she discovered shocked her more than anything. It was Pudding and Taruto on the couch snuggling together. Lettuce accidentally got caught by Chincha.

Pudding: Lettuce-Onee-chan what are you doing here?!

Lettuce: Whats going on?

Pudding: Taru-Taru is Puddings Husband...

Lettuce: What?!(Ok sorry i made her OOC but it had to happen)

Lettuce: How?

Taruto explained what happened with Pudding adding in every once in awhile and after they made lettuce make a promise not to tell anyone, Lettuce went home to figure all of this out.

The next day:

Pudding got up from bed and ran into the bathroom, she was sick. Taruto woke up to puking. He was really worried about his love. What was wrong with her?

Taruto: Pudding, are you ok?!

Pudding: Pudding's fine Taru-Taru.

Taruto: You sure?

Pudding just nodded and got ready for work at the cafe with a still very worried Taruto left behind in the bathroom.

Hechia: Tart-Onii-Kun whats wrong with Onee-chan?

Taruto: I don't know Hechia, i just don't know.

Mew: Haha what could be wrong with Pudding find out next time in this fic and goodbye everyone.


	4. You're What!

Mew: Hi! Welcome to chapter 4, and today you get to find out whats wrong with Pudding. Mwhaha!... You cant judge me!.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM if i did well lets just say The show would suck. Technically only Mia Ikumi can make well not suck.

Chapter 4 : You're What?!

Minto: Ichigo...

Ichigo:What?

Minto:Look at Pudding.

Pudding was very exhausted and she didn't know why, but she could only assume it had something to so with this morning. Ichigo and Minto seemed to be the only ones who noticed. While Lettuce was tripping and falling on her face and Zakuro was having an argument with Ryou.

Suddenly though Pudding fainted, thats when Lettuce noticed Pudding. She then remembered to keep Pudding and Taruto's cover a secret. Lettuce picked Pudding up and was about to walk out when the others stopped her.

Ichigo: Lettuce where are you going with Pudding?

Lettuce: Well, I just thought that Pudding needs rest so, I'd better get her home.

Zakuro: We can test her and see whats wrong.

Lettuce: NO! I mean no, absolutely not. As long as she gets some rest at home I'm sure she'll be fine.

Zakuro: Ok then...

Once Lettuce left she went to Pudding's house where Taruto opened the door. Lettuce explained to Taruto what had happened. Taruto grabbed Pudding from Lettuce and Taruto told her to call the babysitter for Pudding's siblings. They were going to Pai to find out whats happening to Pudding.

In Pai's lab:

Taruto: Pai!

Pai: Ugh, What?!

Taruto: Can you please check to see whats wrong with Pudding?

Pai: What happened?

Taruto: Lettuce says she fainted at work and this morning she threw up.

Lettuce: We didn't bring her to Ryou or a Hospital because we can not risk either revealing Pudding's identity or risk Ryou finding out about Pudding and Taruto.

Pai: Lettuce?! Lettuce hi, hi how are you this fine day?

Taruto just laughed at Pai for stuttering and acting non-Pai like when Lettuce is around.

Taruto: and you say you don't let feelings get in the way.

Pai: Shut up Tart.

Pai: Anyway set her down right here.

Taruto and Lettuce did what was took a few hours but Pai finally finished checking.

Pai: Well Tart this isnt easy to say.

Taruto: What is she dying?! I can't lose her!

Pai: What? No,you idiot, Pudding is Pregnant.

Taruto and Lettuce: What?!

Lettuce: How?! She doesn't even know what that requires! How is she Pregnant?!

Pai: I didn't have a chance to tell Taruto this, but you see once the mating is completed and both return the same feelings of love from that completing kiss, the girl mate of the boy mate automatically gets pregnant.

Lettuce: How are we going to hide this from everyone?

Pai: Once Pudding gets to 5 months, the excuse that gaining weight is not going to work for 6-9 months, so bring her here to the ship, tell everyone that she's visiting her Father in China for 4 months. When she really is here growing in the pregnancy and eventually have her delivery of the baby.

Lettuce: Deal! But how will we break the news to Pudding herself?

Pai: Considering shes pretending to be asleep now, means she already knows.

Pudding opened her eyes and smiled at the three in the room.

Taruto: Pudding,are you ok with all this?

Pudding: Pudding doesn't mind at all, Pai-Onii-chan can you tell what the baby is this early?

Pai: I can try.

So after another while, they found out they were having 3 girls, triplets.

Mew: What will happen next time? I already know! Thank you for reading and see you later!


	5. Trouble

Mew: Hi everyone, i got bored and decided to do another chapter! Wow, 2 chapters in one day. Looks like this one will make up for this Saturday. Have fun reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM, if i did at least i would have changed the pairings. But unfortunately I don't own TMM so lawyers go sue someone else!

Chapter 5: Trouble.

3 months later:

Pudding was sitting on the couch, singing to her growing tummy. Pudding's siblings were spying on her. When they heard they were getting nieces, they were so excited. Taruto was just watching in amusement as Pudding's siblings watched was the only one who knew Pudding's siblings were there.

Taruto: Pudding, We don't want to be late for your appointment with Pai about the babies.

Pudding: Ok, now siblings be good for the babysitter.

All 5 of them: Yes, Onee-chan!

In Pai's lab later:

Pai:Well, everything seems to be going well and I hope see you back here in a month.

Taruto: Pai, how do you even know all this kind of stuff?

Pai: I'm a healer Tart, its my instinct.

Pudding:Pai-Onii-chan, when does Pudding get to meet the babies?!

Pai: 6 months.

Pudding: Pudding can't wait that long!

Pai:Well, you're going to have to.

Suddenly Pudding's cell phone rang.

Pudding: Hello?... What?!...ok,ok we'll be home soon bye.

Taruto: Whats wrong?

Pudding: Yubin.

Thats all it took for Taruto to get mad. He knew Yubin would stop at nothing to get what he wants. Yubin proved it the day before Taruto and Pudding got married. Immediately, Pudding and Taruto teleported home in a panic.

At Pudding's house:

Pudding: Taru-Taru, you have to stay hidden or Yubin will see you.

Taruto: What about you love?

Pudding: Pudding will be fine, don't worry.

Then Pudding went inside. She his so Yubin wouldn't see her but her siblings saw her and she motioned for them to follow her. So they followed her outside and Taruto teleported them to the ship he lived on with Pai and Kisshu.

On the ship:

Kisshu: Hey Runt what are you and monkey girl doing here?

Taruto: Change in plans, Yubin almost caught us and will kill me and kidnap Pudding if we don't hide here now.

Kisshu: ...

Taruto: Kish, is there something you need to tell me?

Kisshu: I kind of made your room a war room for me to target practice on Treehugger and Blondie decoys to beat up.

Taruto: Kish! We have a training room!

Kisshu: Well, you see Pai won't let me use the training room to beat up things I'll never be able to hurt.

Taruto just rolled his eyes.

Taruto: Fine, we'll use the guest room that we ironically have.

2 months later:

Kisshu: Ahhhhhhhh!

Taruto and Pai: Whats with him?

Kisshu: Those kids are manics! Monkey girl do something!

Pudding: Sorry, Kisshu-Onii-chan, Pudding can't do anything.

Kisshu: Aw come on!

2 months earlier at Cafe Mew Mew:

Ryou: Ugh, where is Pudding?!

Ichigo: Hey Blondie, Shut up.

Ryou: Thats coming out of your pay.

Ichigo: Like I care you do it all the time anyway.

Zakuro: Ichigo, you're just provoking him.

Ichigo: Do i look like i care?

Lettuce: Pudding is always early, where could she be?

Minto: We don't know that's what we are trying to find out.

Just then the doors burst open and in came Yubin. He was as stupid as ever, oh sure go to the intimidating boss and half-animal co-workers/friends.

Yubin: Where is Pudding-san?

All: We don't know!

Yubin: There's only so many places she could be.

So for those missing 2 months the mews searched for Pudding but to no luck. But what they didn't know was that Pudding and her siblings were in hiding on the aliens ship.


	6. Ichigo finds out!

Mew: Hi Everyone, in todays chapter its Kishigo time! Yay finally! I'm so excited about this that I'm just going to do the disclaimer now.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM if i did this would have been a movie.

Chapter 6: Ichigo finds out!

Meanwhile with Ichigo:

Ichigo: So ever since that fight, shes been acting really strange, Masaya-kun answer me!

(I cant believe im doing this)Masaya: Ichigo, we need to talk.

Ichigo: Ok, what about?

Masaya: Us, I'm going to England soon and i know that Ryou and Kisshu would dissect me if you came with me, plus I don't think I can be with a cat.

Ichigo: Hey!

Ichigo: But, you're right. Now what?

Masaya: We can still be friends and frankly I think you and Kisshu would be good together.

Ichigo: Why Kisshu?

Masaya: Because you hate Ryou and besides i see the way Kisshu looks at you, he loves you, from what i see when you reject him he gets sad,maybe he teases you because he can't take the rejection.

Ichigo: You really think that could be it?

Masaya: Yeah.

Ichigo: Thanks Masaya.

With Kisshu:

Kisshu was of course stalking Ichigo again and he heard the conversation then he thought long and hard about it and flew down to Ichigo and Masaya.

Ichigo: Hey Kisshu, what are you doing here?

Kisshu: I have to tell you something, just promise not to freak out.

Ichigo: Okay...

Kisshu: Pudding and Taruto got marred and now they are having a baby. You see it starts like this...

Kisshu told Ichigo and Masaya the story and how they are married and how Pudding is Pregnant and that Ichigo was Kisshu's mate.

Ichigo: I'm your mate?

Kisshu: Yes, but since you don't love me back we aren't married so don't worry.

Ichigo: Well, maybe I would like to be. Though i would like to wait so when I'm ready...

Kisshu: You're afraid of getting pregnant like Pudding. Don't worry kitten.

Kisshu then explained everything and i mean EVERYTHING to Ichigo.

Ichigo: Alright...

Kisshu and Ichigo ran behind a tree and that when it finally happened, Kisshu's dream come true. When they broke the kiss Ichigo asked Kisshu something.

Ichigo: Can I see her?

Kisshu: Of course.

Kisshu teleported Ichigo to the ship.

Pudding: Ichigo-Onee-chan?

Taruto: Kish, you know not to bring her here, she'll hurt us.

Kisshu: Don't worry Tart, shes my mate.

Taruto: Shes What?!

Kisshu: You heard me.

Taruto: You won't hurt us or Pudding will you?

Ichigo: Absolutely not. By the way do any of you know why Yubin stormed in the Cafe 2 months ago?

Pudding: Yubin almost caught us so we are hiding here.

Ichigo: Ohhhh ok.

4 months later:

Pai: Alright Pudding that was the last checkup. The babies should be here in a few days.

Pudding: Thank you Pai-Onii-chan.

Ichigo: How'd it go?

Taruto: The babies are doing great and he said they should be here in a few days.

Kisshu: Thats awesome.

Ichigo: But, what about Yubin he's still at the house basically watching the house like a hawk waiting for you to come home.

Pudding: Oh no.

Kisshu: Why don't you just send your siblings to drive him crazy so that way he wont stay or agree to try and marry you.

Taruto: That just might work.

Mew: Ok I'm so sorry my chapters are so short i just can't write a lot before my fingers hurt from typing. So anyway i hope you enjoyed and R&R.


	7. Its Time

Mew: Hi eveybody today this chapter is based off an episode of 'Friends' so i hope you like it. By the way in this one there wont be much paragraphs.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM or Friends just to clarify that.

At the Hospital:

Pudding: Hi, yeah hi I'm Pudding Ikisatshi and I have babies coming out of me.

Nurse: ok, have you started having contractions?

Pudding: Not yet, I heard they hurt, do they hurt?

Nurse: Well...

Pudding: Oh my gosh.

Kisshu: Hey Pudding this is for the babies to look at someday so do you wanna say anything?

Pudding: Hi kids, its mommy, please dont hurt Pudding.

Pudding: Ok, someone has to call Taru-Taru and Kisshu-Onii-chan what are you doing?

Kisshu: Well, I gotta get the before shot.

They all just shook their heads in irritation.

Nurse: Ok Mrs Ikisatshi we need to get you to your room.

In the room later:

Pai and Lettuce burst in, in some kind of panic.

Lettuce: Ok, Pudding we just spoke to the nurse and reason the doctor is late is because shes not coming!

Puuding: What?!

Pai: Apparently she dropped something under the table and hit her head.

Pudding: Oh my gosh, shes so stupid! (shes hormonal so thats why shes OOC)

Pai: But everything's gonna be ok.

(I have to use this line its really funny plus to make sense of how she says it, it's because she studied pregnancy books)

Pudding: Thats easy for you to say Pudding doesn't see 3 kids coming out of your vagina.

Everyone just shrugged it off because they knew she didn't mean it, she was just hormonal.

Pudding: Oh dear save me Puddings having her first contraction.

Pudding: Oh its not bad.

Kisshu: Ahhh.

Pai: You ok?

Kisshu: Something hurts.

Pudding: Its sympathy pains oh thats so sweet.

Kisshu: I did t think i cared that much.

Suddenly Taruto burst through the door and everyone cheered.

Taruto: Am i late? Am i late? No one came out yet right?

Pudding: No, we haven't started yet.

Taruto: But Kisshu told me about the lumosda things.

Pai: Yeah, thats if you get the babies out by the end of the month they give you 2% financing.

Pudding: Oh Puddings having another one and it doesn't hurt.. Oh yes it does, ow ow ow, oh.*Checks under blanket* Pudding was kinda hoping that was it.

Woman Doctor: Ok, everyone but the father out of the room. Ok are you ready its time to try pushing?

Woman doctor:Ok , ok Push! I see the head!

Taruto: Yes it has a head! I cant believe there is something coming out of you right now.

*baby starts crying*

Taruto: Thats my daughter!

Woman: Ok time to Push again.

Pudding: Pudding already had a baby leave Pudding alone!

A few hours later:

Kisshu: Im back!

Pai: Yes and stupider then ever.

Pudding: Hey guys can Pudding just have a first minute alone with the babies?

All: Sure.

Pudding: So here you are, seems like yesterday Pudding was talking to you from her growing tummy. Everyone said labor was the hardest thing Pudding would have to do but they were wrong. So we're cool, yeah we're gonna be great. Little high fives, ah,ah,ah,Well if your gonna cry...

Pudding started crying with her babies, she already loved her babies so much. She also rocked them back and forth to calm them down.

Taruto: How you holding up?

Pudding: Pudding's holding up just fine.

Mew: Ok like i said at the beginning i do NOT own TMM or Friends and also i hope you enjoyed it see you in the next chapter.


	8. Finally Caught and The End

Mew: Here it is! Chapter 8, this takes place a few weeks after both the birth of the triplets and the final battle. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM , i just don't ok!

A few weeks later at Hechia's school:

Teacher: Lets count to 10 class.

All: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10.

Teacher: Good job.

Just then the principal came in with a man behind her. He looked to be about 52.

Hechia: *gasp* daddy?!

Mr Fong: Hechia, i missed you,surprise! Why don't we go home huh?

Hechia was scared that her father would find out about Puddimg,Taruto,and the triplets. So she said...

Hechia: No, I want the park!

Mr Fong: Ok than, lets go sweetheart.

While they were walking:

Hechia saw Ichigo so she ran to her and explained that her father was back and cant catch Pudding and Taruto so Ichigo went to Pudding's house to warn and stall Pudding and Taruto.

At Puddings house:

Ichigo: Pudding!

Pudding: Ichigo-onee-chan,whats wrong?

Ichigo: Hechia just told me, your father is back and if he finds out about Taruto and the babies...

She trailed off for she did not want to think about what would happen to Pudding,Taruto,and the babies.

Pudding: So what does Pudding need to do?

Ichigo: Find Taruto and stall him!

Taruto: Whats going on?

Ichigo: Never Mind.

Pudding: Father is back, Pudding can't let him see you and the babies!

Taruto: Oh no.

Pudding: Whatever happens, Pudding has no regrets about marrying you.

Taruto: This isn't just love, its true love.

Meanwhile with Hechia:

Hechia: Daddy no!

Mr Fong: Hechia, what's gotten into you?

Hechia: We haven't been able to do a picnic yet!

Mr Fong: Come on Hechia its getting dark we need to get home.

Hechia was simply in a panic, she didnt know what to do,it was too late to stop him now they were almost home.

At Puddings house:

Mr Fong: Pudding?

Pudding: Father.

Pudding was mortified. Her father was home and Taruto and the babies had no time to hide.

Mr Fong: Pudding, whats going on?

Pudding: You cant break us apart!

Mr Fong: And why not? You were supposed to marry Yubin.

Pudding: Pudding hates him! Pudding loves Taru-Taru and Taru-Taru loves Pudding!

Pudding just continued even though Mr Fong looked really explained everything to her father then she said...

Pudding: If you don't like it then get out!

Yes she just kicked her own father out of the was really funny to watch.

Epilogue:

The triplets grew up with pale skin,normal ears, normal teeth, orange eyes,blonde hair, teleportation and plant powers, and talked in third person like their mother.

Honcha became the owner of his fathers business.

Hancha became CEO of this own business.

Chincha studied wild life in forests al trying to learn about the monkey his older sister is based off of.

Chancha became a professor.

Hechia started her own daycare center.

Ichigo and Kisshu, Kisshu became the military admiral and Ichigo own a cat obedient school, they also had 2 kids named after Kisshu's dead parents.

Lettuce and Pai: Pai became a scientist and Lettuce became a writer they had 4 kids

Zakuro and keiichro: Zakuro continued modeling but became a super model and Keiichiro became a chef of his own restrunt. They had one kid.

Minto and Ryou: Minto became a fashion designer and Ryou decided to give up the cafe and do his own talk show. They had 2 kids

Pudding and Taruto: Pudding was a house wife and stay at home mom and Taruto worked for a precious law Ferm. They had 2 more kids after the triplets

Mew: Thats the end and i hope you enjoyed Bye!


End file.
